The invention relates to a circuit for deriving signals and counter cycle signals from an one sided input signal.
Such a circuit is known from DE-AS No. 25 44 000, for example. It contains a current reflecting circuit with a low Ohm input and a high Ohm output circuit. The emitter of a first transistor is connected to the output circuit of the current reflecting circuit. The one sided input signal is fed to the base of the transistor, while its collector is connected through a series circuit of at least one impedance with the emitter of a second transistor whose collector forms the cycle output and whose base is connected with a point of a fixed potenetial. The emitter of a third transistor is connected with a second impedance to the input circuit of the current reflecting circuit. The base of the third transistor is connected with the collector of the first transistor, and the collector of the third transistor forms the counter cycle output. Finally, the output circuit of the current reflecting circuit is bridged by a direct current impermeable impedance (capacity).
If it is desired to construct this known circuit in an integrated manner, a total of six connections must be provided on the chip; one each connection for the cycle output and counter cycle output, one connection for the input of the one sided input signal (base of the first transistor), one connection for the point constant potential (base of the second transistor), the substrate connection (mass), as well as a connection for the direct-current impermeable impedance which bridges the output circuit of the current reflecting circuit. Smaller capacities can be easily integrated, but a capacity in the magnitude as would be required for bridging the output circuit of the current reflection circuit cannot be made in an integrated manner, so that a particular connection must be provided.
The number of connections per chip represent a substantial cost factor when mass producing integrated circuits. It is therefore an object of the invention to lower the manufacturing costs with respect to the known state of the art, in that a lower number of connections are provided per chip.
In a circuit for deflecting of signals and counter cycle signals from an one sided input signal with at least one current reflecting circuit at the outputs at which, either the emitters, or the collectors of a first and a second transistor (T1,T2) are coupled, whereby in a connecting line at least one resistor is disposed and whereby the electrode, the collector or the emitter of the one transistor which is not coupled with the current reflection circuit forms the first counter cycle output, this object of the invention is obtained in that the base of the two transistors are coupled with each other and are connected to an adjustable direct-current supply, and that the electrode, the collector or the emitter of the other transistor which is not connected with the current reflecting circuit forms the other counter cycle output.